


Once Upon A December

by ItsArgentBlackthorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Hot Chocolate, Humor, M/M, Romance, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsArgentBlackthorn/pseuds/ItsArgentBlackthorn
Summary: -A Christmas drabble -
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2
Collections: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy





	Once Upon A December

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it's been a few days since Christmas, but I couldn't resist sharing this!

As Harry walked to his backyard, he tried his best to stifle a giggle at the sight he saw. Draco was staring up at the sky, eyes wide and full of childish wonder. But that was not the amusing part. His tongue was outstretched, searching for snow.

As soon as he detected a flake in his mouth, Draco would gulp it down faster than a fish reaching for bait. Harry walked up to him, carefully wrapping his hands around his waist. Draco nuzzled into him, enjoying the body heat radiating off his body.

“Morning, darling” Harry whispered, trying to not ruin the peaceful ambiance, as Draco turned towards him, a soft smile on his face.

“Morning, mon ange,” he breathed in return, reaching out to brush snow off the locks of his hair. Harry touched their foreheads together, relishing the moment alone with him. Draco wrapped his arms around his neck. Harry leaned in, capturing his lips in a short kiss.

The kiss sent electricity down his spine. Draco grinned as he pulled away, burying his head in his neck. Harry rested his head on top of his boyfriend’s, and they stayed in that position as the snow engulfed them. “Want to build a snowman?”

Draco jumped up, eyes containing stars, and he began to explain his plan for constructing the snow figure. He seemed so excited, an expression Harry rarely saw, but loved to catch on him.

“All you have to do is roll snow into a ball,” Harry teased, as he pulled on the mittens in his jacket pocket and reached for a clump of snow. Draco pouted, lower lip sticking out, looking extremely adorable.

“Potter, we have to plan the height, the objects on the snowman, and the-”

He was cut off by Harry scooping up snow and tossing it towards him. But Draco did not whine. He reached for a handful of snow himself, and tossed it on his head. Harry brushed it off his head and gaped at him.

Draco simply smirked, and picked up a handful of snow. With a chuckle he tossed it towards him. Harry didn’t make an attempt to avoid the snowball. It hit him smack in the face, and he sputtered.

“You were distracting me!”

“I always distract you,” Draco reminded him, and scoffed. “You’re such a sore loser, Potter.”

“I’m not, you’re just beautiful.” Harry smirked while blowing a kiss, which effectively turned Draco into a blushing mess.

“Kiss me.”

“After I kick your ass,” Harry winked and waggled a finger at him. “I will kick your ass. Bad.”

“I’m the king of kicking ass,” Draco proudly declared, but promptly got hit in the face with a snowball only seconds later.

And so, the war began. They reached for clumps of freezing snow as the morning sun shone brightly in the sky. Harry had snow in his hair, jacket, boots, sweatshirt, and mittens, but he laughed in delight as Draco got him with another snowball.

His aim was slightly better, but he didn’t dare hit Draco in the face more than once. Harry totally let the blond win, and the proud grin on Draco’s face was worth it.

“Aren’t you cold?” Harry asked, burying his head in Draco’s shoulder. The blond drew him even closer.

“Hot chocolate?” He whispered into Harry’s ear.

Harry hummed, wrapping an arm around him. When they pushed open the door, stepping into the warmth from the fireplace, they sighed. They walked over to the kitchen, hand in hand.

Draco poured out hot water in two glasses while Harry curled up into him. He was always freezing in winter, and turned into an absolute drama queen.

Draco, on the other hand, enjoyed the cold and was able to fully function in this weather. Therefore, he made the drinks, glossing over the fact that Harry was snuggling into him. As Draco poured in chocolate powder, Harry’s eyes peeked out from above his shoulder.

“More,” he whined. So, Draco chuckled and poured a little more chocolate in the cup.

“Not too much chocolate, love.” Draco teased, handing Harry his cup. “Granger’s orders.”

Harry stifled a groan, and reached for the cup, sipping the warm drink.

“You got a little something –

Draco was cut off when Harry leaned in to press their lips together. They melted into the kiss, each getting lost in the feeling of the other’s lips. His lips were chapped and cold, but it invaded his senses nonetheless. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, love.”


End file.
